The next Stephanie Meyer
by Tomatoes
Summary: Alex has decided to finally talk about what happened about the tragic death of her friend in a college essay.


Alex Russo

March 18, 2010

English 4 honors

Mrs. Ronald

College Essay 

We all have stories that are waiting to be told or a just forced out of us. Sometimes it's an achievement. Another time it's something you find funny. Most of the times it's something you don't' want to talk about like certain obstacles in our way. A trip down Memory lane is not always comforting and can possibly bring tears to our eyes. The good part of this is that you can overcome it with a learned experience.

I had been raised in Texas for at least most of my life. I have always hated the climate but if it's something that made my life a whole lot easier was my neighbor Mitchie. With the most contagious laugh surpassing the black plague by millions Mitchie made me smile even when it seemed like it would never stop raining. We met when I dropped my mother's keys to her side of the house. I hopelessly tried to get it out when I fell onto her yard and she laughed at my clumsiness. Two days from then we were inseparable, literally. Her sister thought it would be hilarious if she would glue us together and it was.

Unfortunately, Mitchie's dad killed her in a car accident. He wanted to get back at her mother because she tried to leave him and took Mitchie against her will but apparently made a wrong turn. What infuriated me to no limit was that he barely had a broken rib as I looked as she filled the space on the dry dirt that held critters that would soon consume her. At the time I was in ninth grade and it obviously consumed me completely. My GPA at eight grade was a three point three and at the ninth grade I held a one point six. Unlike everyone else I did sleep and ate well but I well wished I had insomnia because as soon as I closed my eyes she crawled under my eyelids and it was as if she never died and my real life had turned into a nightmare and my dreams was reality. I never wanted to wake up from my dreams and leave my no longer best friend for a mere second. I stopped attending school because nothing I learned would ever help me bring her back to life or help me forget about her.

When the report cards were in front of my eyes and faced the D's I only laughed

"D for Mitchie" and kept on my morbid life. Luckily my mother got tired of this and gave me a long lecture. She told me that Mitchie would have never have done this nor let me ruin my young life like this. She drove me to the cemetery to visit her although I thought it was futile. She was no longer with us. What was the point? When I got to her headstone I started weeping like a baby and felt the energy leaving my body to the point where I couldn't stand. It was there that I understood that she was never coming back; however, this wasn't my fault at all and I didn't have to keep one mourning I had to actually remember Mitchie as someone who was once very special but is no longer here. As much as I try I can't bring her back because it was completely impossible. There was no way I could do such thing but what I could do is make the people that I love happy with my behavior. There will never be another Mitchie but neither another me. I have to take advantage of my life no that I have it.

In conclusion we all have obstacles that let us learn and this is what Mitchie's death was to me; a colossal rock that I just had to get over. "When you're sad cry a river build a bridge and get over it," is a quote that Eva had on her messenger a couple of weeks ago and I knew I had passed over the bridge. I had gotten over Mitchie and learned but I didn't forget her she mostly made me stronger. She proved to me that I am strong and I can keep on going and get over things. Soon enough I was able to better my GPA to a 2.9.

***

"So? What do you think?" Mitchie barely finished the poor written assignment and Alex was beaming. Couldn't she just have made a spell to get herself into Texas University instead of doing this crappy essay?

"Why do _I _have to die?" She pouts, sticking her bottom lip the way Alex couldn't resist. Soon the other girl is on her lap with a concerned look.

"Aw, baby. I just wanted to write something striking to get in." Her mannerisms shows as if she'd done the next masterpiece.

"So you don't want to use magic to get yourself into T.U. only to lie on your essay?" Alex presses their lips together giggling.

"Pretty much, yeah."

The younger girl climbs on her girlfriend trying to give her a grim look but is trapped with Alex's experienced tongue she groans and the girl pauses the heated kisses and nibbles on the cleft on her chin.

"You better magically make us roommates, though or I'll tell everyone how you lied to get into TU."

"Oh, please. I'm the next Stephanie Meyer."

**I thought of making a cute little story expressing my hate for twilight. Review to see if you'd like more. **


End file.
